Girl Problems at an All Boy School? It's Possible
by XxDarkAngelKnightxX
Summary: Shadow the Hedgehog is in an all boys college and is currently without a roommate. When he gets one and 'Thorn' the hedgehog, is actually a girl named Amy Rose, problems arrive. And he can't tell anyone else except his bestfriends. Can he kept this secret if he develops a crush on the pink hedgehog? Will the crushee learn to love him back? Shadamy Knuxouge Sonic x ?
1. Arrival

**I accidentally deleted the last copy of this chapter. But I decided to rewrite it and make it better. Yay! The old chapters are back! Be thankful. B)**

* * *

"Rouge, I don't like this. I mean- What if they find out we're not boys?" Rouge rolled her eyes as she pulled into the parking lot. She borrowed it from some guy she met awhile ago. Knowing Rouge, it required some flirting and maybe things even beyond that. She got up as I followed.

"Sweetheart, that's not going to happen. We're GUN agents!" She gloated, "Plus it's not like you have anything to hide. Any one'll believe you're a boy." I got out the car and closed the door. You may be confused about what we're doing. Just make believe I'm a boy now. My name is Thorn Rose and my friend is Angel. Yes, apparently Angel can be a girl name.

Right now, to fit into this all boy college, I had to change my whole look. Since I never wore make up, I'm fine in that department. I no longer have a headband, letting my quills be free and look like they were when I was younger. Thanks to modern technology, GUN developed a voice changing gum that lowered my high tone... Like a lot.

I wore a hoodie that concealed my face and I kept my fur color the same. I would never bother to change it; it's too much work dying my fur each time I got out of the shower and my cover would be blown if I had a swimming class. I would take teasing over my mission being compromised. This is my first time on a REAL mission and if we succeed I will finally come out of training. Even though Rouge was a fully qualified GUN agent, she still obviously had to do more work... Like a lot more work.

We did our special handshake and went our separate ways. I got my schedule from the office and looked at the number. I smiled at my fake name in bold print and scouted the building for my dorm. I gave up after going all the way to the last floor. I sighed and crossed my arms until I felt a tap on my shoulder. I jumped and spun around on my heels.

There stood a navy blue hedgehog with emerald green eyes and pearly white teeth. I blinked in surprise as he flashed a million dollar smile.

"You lost?" Please let the gum not be worn off.

"Um..," I cleared my throat as I glanced down at my schedule, "Yeah." Thank Chaos. He just looked at me with a friendly glow.

"You must be new." He concluded quickly.

"How'd you know?" He leaned back against the wall.

"I can tell. Want help?"

"Please." I said as he took my paper with speed and looked it over.

"Thorn? That's a cool name. I'm Sonic. Sonic the hedgehog." OK, there's just no way anyone can be that nice. Not even Cream. It didn't take long for his eyes to widen.

"Your sharing a dorm with Shad? I-I thought he was kidding!" Huh? My eyes widened as Sonic tried to stop stammering, but continued spouting out not reassuring words. He finally started to calm down as I stared at him.

"But then again.. Shadow never jokes." Oh, now I get it. I relaxed as I realized Sonic was panicking about me being roommates with Shadow the hedgehog. He used to be a great GUN agent, but suddenly went rogue. They dismissed his presence a few months ago. I guess they got sick of chasing him.

"Oh.. Ahem. Sorry, I kinda freaked. You are sharing a room with my buddy Shadow the hedgehog. He's easy to deal with most of the time, but don't irritate him or make him mad.. Please? He will hurt you." I looked at him in disbelief. He's kidding, right? I numbly nodded my head as he sighed in relief.

"Good, let's go!" He took my wrist and everything turned to a blur. I flew forward as the colors stopped before Sonic caught my hoodie. I exhaled in relief and combed down my wild looking quills with my gloveless fingers. I looked at him.

"How did you do that?" He grinned and knocked on the door.

"It's a gift. HEY SHAD! YOUR NEW ROOMMATE IS HERE!" I couldn't barely distinguish a word in his sentence. I rubbed my ear with my pinky, believing I popped an eardrum. Sonic gave me a thumbs up.

"Good luck," And sped up. I watched him go before the door opened. I took in the holyness of a real live wanted mobian. He stood with his arms crossed before heading back in. I went in after him and shut the door behind me. I held out my hand after he retrieved a water bottle from his mini refrigerator.

"Hi, Shadow. I'm Am-Andy." I shook my head to clear my bamboozled mind. He stared at me hard as I screamed inside my head I was figured out. He sighed and went around my as I hung my head. Trying not to sulk, I went to the bed that didn't have a book bag occupying it- Which I wanted by the way- and sat down. After 15 minutes of unpacking and exploring the space, I heard a door shut. I didn't even heard him pass by me.

* * *

I met Rouge outside my new room a fee minutes later. Shadow still didn't come back by Sonic was sweet enough to drop by and give my a map and a few tips about handling Shadow.

"Where's your dorm?" I asked. She pointed over her shoulder across the hall and four doors down.

"There." She said. I learned forward and closed down the corridor. I didn't expect them to be that close. I guess we're lucky.

"You want to head out and eat?" I nodded.

"Can we eat Chinese?" She tickled my stomach briefly as I snorted and then quickly smacked her hand away.

"Of course we can." She grabbed my arm and dragged me out. At the restaurant we talked about our experiences so far. I slurped up my noodles as Rouge went first.

"Well, my roommate is a tough guy named Knuckles. He's a red echidna. You might see him around since he knows this guy named Sonic and Sonic apparently knows you," I nodded, "Anyway, so I knocked over his precious family jewel he keeps on a shine on his dresser. Now he's mad and won't talk to me." She shrugged and sat back, crossing her arms.

"Well, he's not that good looking anyway," She sucked sauce off her fingers, "So how's your roommate?" I sighed and laid it on the table.

"Horrible. I got Shadow the hedgehog. He's a total anti social asshole." I pointed at my tongue. Rouge leaned forward.

"Does the commander know?" I shrugged. She thought and looked back at me.

"Is he hot?" I flushed as she laughed.

"Angel!" She chortled and we finished our food.

-3 months later-

"Amy! Over here." Knuckles said as I glanced at Shadow in his little emo posse and went over to my new friends. Well, not that new now, but you get the point. I sat at the lunch table with Knuckles, Tails, Sonic. Tails was a little nerd that was like a brother to Sonic, being only 16. My brother nodded as he passed. I smiled and waved.

"Hey, Silver." He went to sit with his group as I turned back around.

"So Amy, how you coping?" Sonic asked curiously. I huffed.

"Shadow's only said eight words to me now." I counted and showed them on my fingers. Sonic nodded.

"Yep. Shaddie does that- Don't tell him I called him that." Sonic said quickly. Knuckles intervened as I turned to him. Rouge is always complaining about him, but he isn't that bad. Just a little hot headed.

"Be grateful you're still alive. Usually after a few weeks his roommates come up missing." My head snapped up as Sonic hit Knuckles' shoulder and Tails shook his head fast.

"What?" I blurted.

"Uhh.. Nothing." The bell rang as I was still stuck on what I just heard. Sonic said something similar to that when I first arrived. I dumped my tray as everyone scattered and I went to my next class. I caught up with Shadow, grabbing his shoulder.

"Hey, Shaddie. You want to hang out later?" He studied me.

"What did you call me?" I tried to come up with a lie.

"Shadddoww?" I tried. He shook his head and headed off.

"You're so weird."

* * *

I closed the door after visiting Silver and gasped as I came face to face with Shadow.

"Shadow." He grabbed my arm.

We need to talk." I paled in fear as he pulled me to our room. He pushed me inside and shut the door. I stumbled and caught myself. I stuttered nervously.

"What about?" I said nervously. He came closer as I trembled, intimidated.

"I know you're not a guy, Thorn." My heart stopped as he backed up.

"I'm not stupid like Blueboy and Knucklehead here. Who. Are. You?" I couldn't breathed as I clutched my heart.

"I don't know what you're talking about." I breathed out as I shook. He came closer as I got scared.

"Okay, okay!" I cried. He stopped as I stared at him before burying my face in my hands and sobbing. He backed up, not knowing what to do. After a few minutes I confessed everything. I knew I was dead as I dried my tears. Shadow came closer and reached for me before I stood up.

"And if you tell, I'll have to report you to the commander," I threatened as his eyes widened.

"No. I can't go back to that hell- You can't!" I went for my phone.

"Okay." He pleaded. I crossed my arms.

"Promise you won't tell." He snorted.

"We're not kids."

"Pinky promise or no deal." He stared at me and hooked his smallest finger around mine.

"I pinky promise." He agreed quietly as I turned red.

* * *

"Put me down, Knuckles!" Rouge exclaimed as he had her over his shoulder, walking down the corridor with a nosebleed. She pounded on his back as he ignored the strikes. She should've kept the bathroom door locked.

"Knuckles!" She elbowed his shoulder blade as he winced, yelping as he let her go. She cried out as she landed on her butt.

"Ow!" He rubbed his aching shoulder blade.

"Run." He took off before he was tackled four seconds later. Rouge pinned him on his stomach as she twisted his arms in an unnatural angle. She straddled his back as he mouth pressed against the carpet.

"I swear to Chaos if you tell!"

"I won't tell." She blinked in confusion.

"You're better than my other roommates, anyway." She frowned.

"Is this because I'm a girl?" He snickered.

" Maybe." She jerked his arm once more and let him up as he dusted off his shirt.

"Actually, any other roommate I've ever fought with ended up crying. I kinda like you." She glared at him before deciding to take the compliment.

"Thank you."

"Let's start over. I'm Knuckles the echidna and you are?" He bowed professionally as he held out his hand. Rouge took it.

"Rouge, Rouge the bat." She announced haughtily.


	2. Shadow's Promise

"Is it just me or has Shadow been spending more time inside of his dorm than usual?" Sonic asked in class one day.

"He actually seems happier now—like when Maria was around." Knuckles replied after shrugging as Shadow walked in.

The ebony hedgehog wasn't scowling, but he kept a light frown on his muzzle.

"Shadow? Did you forget to cut yourself last night?" Sonic inquired before Shadow walked past him, looking around.

Sonic's jaw dropped slightly. "Whoa…he usually punches me hard enough to make me fall out of the seat…"

"Shadow's actually happy?" Tails leaned forward in interest.

"That's happy?" Silver asked in shock.

Knuckles chuckled as Shadow sat down and began to work on his assignment. Soon, Thorn came in and sat down by Shadow quietly. They started talking about their assignment instead of ignoring each other.

"I thought Shadow didn't like Thorn?" Sonic raised an eyebrow in confusion.

"Shadow didn't like you and now you're his best friend." Tails reasoned while Sonic raised a brow at how friendly they seemed.

"B-but, it took him two years to even begin to like me." He began as Thorn pulled on his black and red gloves.

Tails thought about it as Knuckles pretended to look confused. He knew Thorn was actually a girl named Amy Rose in disguise to fit in at the all-boy college. He figured out most of the puzzle when he accidentally walked in on Rouge while she was getting dressed. After a short quarrel, they were actually getting along reasonably well. He just wished he knew how Shadow was coping with the pink hedgehog as his roommate.

"Well, he has spent more time inside of his dorm than usual for the last three months."

"Maybe he's bonding with Thorn?"

They didn't know what to believe of Knuckles' statement but unknown to them, the red echidna had learned that Shadow had developed a small crush on the pink hedgehog.

Sonic waved him off. "Nah. It took Shadow two years to even begin to like me. And now after almost five years, we're the best of friends. Trust me, that's not going to happen," Sonic said as he dismissed the idea without another thought.

Knuckles shrugged. "I don't know, maybe Shadow has chang-"

The echidna was interrupted when Scourge and a grey jackal burst through the half closed door and rolled on the floor. They hurled insults at each other as they wrestled. Scourge ended up on top, punching the jackal in his face as he tried to block it. The teacher screamed and ran into the hallway, begging for help.

"Scourge, stop hitting Webb!" Sonic commanded as he tried to get in the middle of the beating.

"I got an idea." Webb said before kicking Scourge off and jumping up.

Scourge was pinned against the wall as Webb punched him in his stomach. He retched as Webb repeated the move. Sonic hooked his elbows under Webb's arms and used his feet to push off the wall. They fell back as Knuckles wrapped his arms around Scourge's waist, dragging him to the other side of the room so he wouldn't try to attack again. Shadow walked in just as Sonic lost his grip on Webb.

"Whoa! Shadow, quick, stop him!"

Shadow caught him and put him over his shoulder.

"Put me down, Shadow!" He spat in fury.

Shadow sighed and shook his head, tsk-ing. "No. I'm afraid I can't do that until you calm down."

Their classmates couldn't help but chuckle at how Webb was being carried like a baby.

"I am calm!" Webb shouted as he punched Shadow's shoulder.

He nearly collapsed from the force put into the blow. Everyone immediately stopped snickering as Shadow put him down and slammed him against the lockers.

"I said calm the fuck down, damn it!"

Webb bared his teeth, showing Shadow he was not afraid of him. His lavender eyes held fury as his bangs fell in front of his face.

"I'm calm, that's why I said it, Shadow!" He pushed him hard as Shadow almost swung at him.

Sonic stood in front of him. "You don't want me to call Smoke and tell her about you fighting, do you?"

Webb huffed and crossed his arms, looking away as Sonic slowly put his guard down.

"Seriously, no offense dude, but you fight more than Knuckles." Sonic informed cautiously.

He stepped back so Webb wouldn't hit him. He stayed there as Amy, known as Thorn to her oblivious companions, went and stood beside Shadow.

"Who's Smoke?" He asked innocently. Shadow looked at him.

"She is not my girlfriend!" Webb snapped as Shadow shot him a glare. Webb glared back as he uncrossed his arms. He narrowed his eyes and scowled.

"She's not." He repeated more calmly. Ms. Vanilla came back with Rob'O the Hedgehog and Antoine D'Coolette.

Rob 'O roughly grabbed Webb's arm. "What is this I hear about you fighting, Webb?"

Webb looked up without saying anything.

"He started it. He accused me of messing with his friends-You're not even supposed to have girls in the dorms anyway!" Scourge exclaimed.

Rob O' held his hand up. "Is this true, Webb? You brought females into your room?"

Webb looked down. "Well, I..They are my closest friends and it's not fair that I can't see them because of all this homework and me having to work since my parents are away for five months!"

Rob'O raised a brow as Webb raised his voice. "You really are just a spoiled rich brat, aren't you?" He questioned in disgust.

Webb smirked wickedly. "This means I can get any of you fired with one phone call. My mom doesn't take lightly to teachers giving me trouble." Webb smiled evilly as he looked up, flipping his bangs.

Rob'O hesitated as Vanilla gasped.

"Oh my.." Mr. D'Coolette frowned. "Rob, you're not going to let him-" He started in his French accent.

"Let's go, Antoine. Vanilla." He gave Webb one last glance and turned around, making his way down the hallway, dragging Scourge by his hoodie. They followed in confusion as Webb flipped his bangs again.

"No one calls me a spoiled brat. So what were we talking about?"

"You are evil." Sonic mumbled. Webb smirked as he fixed his hair.

"You know Spice, Rayne, and Smoke are my best friends, even if Rayne doesn't like me all that much."

Sonic smirked also. "What did Scourge do?"

"He came into our dorm early and saw the girls. He flirted with them and got slapped by Smoke. Today he threatened to tattle about me having them in my room. And that's why he got his ass kicked," Webb explained smugly, crossing his arms.

"It's good to have you back, Webb." Sonic laughed as he slapped his back.

"It's good to be back, blue," he replied with a slight grin.

"Hey, aren't those my gloves?" Shadow said in annoyance as he raised a brow.

Amy looked at the fingerless gloves on her delicate hands. " Nooo..."

He gave her a warning look. "Rose, you are a very bad liar," he whispered sternly as she sighed and slid them off.

"Fine, here," she pouted cutely as he stared at the gloves.

"No, keep them. They look better on you."

"Thank you, Shaddie," she said as she looked into his eyes, sliding them back on though he glared a bit at the nickname as she laughed.

"All right, children, get back in class and into your seats."

Class started as they got back in their seats and looked to the front. Rouge tapped Amy on the shoulder as she jumped.

"What, Angel?"

Rouge scowled. "I see you and Mr. He's-so-sexy-and-I-have-to-have-him are getting along."

Amy scowled as Shadow turned to them. He heard that. "Rouge…Shut up. Don't you have a red echidna to go -beep-?" Rouge blushed and shoved her friend.

"Dude…Shut up." Rouge stormed back to her seat.

Shadow was surprised. Actually you could never read Shadow's emotionless face, but Amy could tell by how he grunted or raised a brow.

"I seriously need to stop cussing around you," he said as she shrugged and blushed.

Class started as Ms. Sprinkles walked in. "Good morning class. Today we have a test so I'll give you a few minutes extra study time and we will start."

Sonic went over to them, Knuckles sitting next to him in the desk in front of the two. They sat backwards in the seat and smirked at Shadow.

"You know something," Sonic said as he pointed at Shadow.

"Spill," Knuckles added as he layed his head on the palm of his hand.

Shadow gave them a blank look as Thorn looked annoyed. "Will you leave me alone if I tell you after school?"

They both nodded as Shadow looked satisfied. "Good. Leave."

Sonic exchanged glances with Knuckles and they smiled at each other.

"Nah, we'll just stay right here," Sonic decided as he threw his feet on top of the desk and leaned back on his arms.

Shadow crossed his arms and kicked one leg of the chair. Everyone laughed as Sonic fell on his butt.

"Uh, ow!" Sonic yelled as Shadow flipped him off.

He stuck out his tongue and moved as far away from Shadow as he could.

"Okay, time's up."

Everyone groaned and got out a piece of paper and a pencil. The teacher set the timer. "Ready, go!"

~~~.~~~

"Shadow, you coming?" Amy asked as they walked back their dorm.

He nodded. "I'm just thinking."

Shadow then caught a glimpse of her torn journal. Her name was on the front.

"Your full name is Amelia?" Shadow tilted his head in questioning.

She blushed. "Yes, but I don't like that name, that's why I prefer to be called Amy," she explained as she crossed her arms and glared at him.

"Why? I like that name better. It fits you."

She gave him a stern look and sighed, turning on her heels. "Well, I don't like it."

He followed her obediently. "I also want to apologize for ripping your notebook…Amelia."

She sighed and turned around, scowling at his smug look before she walked into the bathroom. She hated that name but he preferred to call her by it. He heard a knock on the door as he went to answer it.

"Who is it?"

"The one and only, Sonic the Hedgehog."

Shadow opened the door and saw Sonic smirking as Knuckles leaned against the door frame, trying to balance his pencil on his nose.

He finally noticed Shadow and nodded. "Hey, Emo."

"Hey, Knucklehead," Shadow replied casually as he widened the door.

The two walked in and plopped on the couch. Sonic turned the TV on. It was previously on America's Next Top Model. Knuckles gagged as Shadow's eyes widened.

"I was not watching that," he stated as Knuckles waved his hand.

"Sure, sure," he said dismissively.

Sonic went to Shadow's mini-refrigerator and got out a Gatorade.

"So, what's the big secret?" he asked as he did a drum roll.

Knuckles held his pencil up to Shadow's mouth like a microphone. Shadow smacked the pencil away and sat down on his bed.

"It's no big deal. I recently met a girl a few weeks ago," he shrugged indifferently as he ran a hand through his quills. Sonic raised a brow as he took a swig of the Gatorade.

"So, Shadow's back in the dating game, huh?" Knuckles inquired.

"Tell us who, what, when, where, and why," Sonic commanded.

"We're not dating, you know. Just…good friends. And, well, you already know him."

Sonic choked on his drink as Knuckles shook his head.

"I've always knew you were gay. It's always the quiet ones."

"I'm not gay, I didn't finish," Shadow growled as they signaled for him to go on, confused.

He opened his mouth to speak before someone shrieked his name. "How dare you invite them over after the talk we had last night!? Do you know what I am going to do to you!?"

Amy or "Thorn" walked out into the open and smiled sweetly at the boys, giving them a wave.

"Blue Boy, Knucklehead. She is Thorn."

Sonic looked up."Wait, she?"

Shadow nodded. "Yup. Thorn is a girl," he said as he gestured to her.

"I am going to kill you, Shadow!"

~ 6 minutes later after explaining~

Sonic was sitting on the couch, breathing through a paper bag.

"What? Wow, this is…alot to take in.. So Angel is a girl, too?"

Knuckles was shaking his head "yes".

"No wonder you two are so close."

Amy plopped on the couch and stole the remote.

"Hey!" Sonic hollered as they wrestled.

Amy ended up flipping him onto the ground. She stuck her tongue out and looked at the TV. It landed on a channel with Justin Bieber performing. Everyone screamed and covered their ears as Shadow calmly walked over to the TV and changed the channel. Knuckles was hiding behind the couch as Sonic was on the floor, rocking back and forth. Amy stopped screaming like a girl and hugged Shadow.

"You saved me!" She tackled him before he could reply.

Knuckles and Sonic covered their eyes. "Get a room!" Sonic barked as Knuckles split his fingers in half to look through them.

The two got off the floor and Amy grinned sheepishly. There was a knock on the door as the two hedgehogs straightened up.

"Were you expecting company?" Sonic looked through the hole. "It's Tails."

Amy vanished inside the bathroom while Sonic opened the door and quickly pushed him inside.

"Hey...buddy!"

"You're hiding something," Tails quickly pointed out as Sonic gave up at trying to look innocent. He was practically quivering with anticipation.

"Thorn is a girl!" he blurted out as Shadow face palmed.

"No, he isn't, you guys aren't funny," Tails glared at him as Knuckles put his head down in shame.

He knew he was a bad liar. Shadow gave him a threatening look.

"You will not tell anybody!" he said as he pointed at Tails' face.

Tails finally started laughing and pushed away his index finger. "Let me get this straight. You were paired up with a girl for your roommate—at an all-boy college?"

Everyone sweat dropped. When he put it that way it sounded so wrong.

"…Yup." Shadow sighed before Tails rolled his eyes. "Prove it."

At that moment Amy decided to step out of the bathroom.

"Shaddie, can you stop leaving your dirty, stinky underwear all over the floor, please?" she whined like a school girl.

Tails' jaw dropped as she held a pair in her hand while the other guys snickered. Shadow balled up one of his shirts and threw it at her face.

"I'd appreciate it if you didn't speak of these things in front of our guest, Amelia."

She stuck out her tongue and disappeared inside of the bathroom. Sonic's eyes widened as Knuckles sweat dropped.

"Is that enough proof for you?"

Tails nodded and uncovered his once innocent eyes. "Yes, but warn me next time something like this happens again. I do not want to be blinded."

Shadow stared at him as the others chuckled.


	3. Snitch

"Freeze! You have the right to remain sexy." Sonic heard behind him as he felt something press against the back of his head. He put his hands up in the air. He then had a quizzical look on his face as he put those hands down and turned around.

"What. The. Fuck?" He said before Webb started laughing. He looked at the others who wanted to snicker, excluding Shadow and Amy. Yes, Amy Rose was in the game and Thorn was nowhere to be seen.

"What took you so long?!" Sonic asked as Webb ran a hand through his short hair.

"Sorry, I was doing homework!" Webb apologized as he adverted his eyes, sweat dropping. Knuckles exchanged glances with the others.

"..You never do homework.." Webb smirked as he looked at the echidna, shrugging as he put his hands up.

"Someone helped me." He replied. Shadow leaned forward, his arms crossed.

"Oh yeah? What class was it for?" He smiled crookedly, putting his arms behind his back.

"Sex ED." Tails covered his mouth as the others gaped and stammered. He continued to smile as he gestured upwards.

"I said I might not be coming because we would be finishing a little late.. Let's get going, shall we?" He walked forward as Silver whispered to Sonic.

"Do we ever have homework in that class?" Sonic shook his head.

"No.." He whispered back.

"Consider it extra credit." They heard as they started to follow the others.

"So Amy was your sister?" Webb asked in confusion. Thorn nodded, looking at Shadow the whole time.

"Yeah." He nodded. Webb shook his head and looked up at the sky, thinking to himself. The group were just playing the famous virtual reality game, Sonic Generation X. You only could play up to 20 people and you had to have the proper equipment. Only the richest could afford the game, for exampple: Sonic the hedgehog. He also forgot Webb had the game, too. Sonic invited him to play, but he said he had homework and ended up coming early. Amy decided she would flip out on him later. Thorn noticed him staring at her after awhile. Yes, Thorn came back after his 'sister' left.

"What?"

"Nothing." He answered as Thorn gave him a fake smile and moved to walk next to Shadow.

"Shaddie, that guy creeps me out." She whispered as he looked at Webb and frowned.

"Don't worry, I'll stay next you." He informed assuringly as she stayed close to him, stealing glances at Webb who was observing the ground. Sonic went to walk next to him.

"What did you even do over suspension? Better yet, what did you do that was so bad to get you suspended?" Webb smiled sheepishly.

"Got yelled at by my dad and scolded by my mom. I had to stay up in my room for the whole time. Other stuff. And that second part.. Nah, I can't tell you."

"Why not?" Sonic pouted.

"It's too bad. I can have secrets, can't I?" Webb asked with a small grin.

"But I thought you were my best friend?! Everyone thought you got arrested when you disappeared for a month and a half!" He shrugged and walked ahead, lost in his thoughts again. They soon made it to the yellow mall. They sat at two booths, four in each.

"Now, who's paying for and getting the food?" Sonic asked. Everyone whistled and looked around as Shadow rolled his eyes and started to get up.

"No, stay! Webb, you go, I have to tell Shadow something."

"It's because I'm the richest, isn't it?" Sonic and everyone else quickly shook their heads. He squinted at them and left, pointed two fingers at his lavender eyes and then at then. 'I'm watching you.' As soon as he was out of earshot, Sonic opened his mouth to speak only to be interrupted.

"No." Shadow said sharply.

"You don't even know what I was going to say!" Shadow closed his hands, mimicking a talking puppet as Sonic whined in complaint.

"You were going to ask if you could tell Webb about Amy and it's not happening." He growled.

"Sonic!" Thorn scolded in a girly voice. He raised his hands in defense.

"Dude! He's my best friend-!"

"Hey!" The two tailed kitsune piped up.

"-Besides you, Tails." He added in monotone. Knuckles strangely stayed quiet before Webb started to come closer.

"Guys.." He warned.

"Well, this isn't your secret to keep!" Rouge hissed.

"What if I find out a secret of his that is as important to him as this one is to you?" Shadow glared at Sonic.

"Guys!" Poor Knuckles was ignored once again.

"Yeah, right, Webb has too many secrets that one simply wouldn't matter, there will be another one that is even worst. I would love to see you get one out of him that could get him expelled. He already has his parents getting everything for him. He's just a stupid, spoiled brat!" Shadow retorted as he raised his voice at the last sentence.

"Guys!" The two hedgehogs blinked and looked up. Sonic smiled nervously at the speechless jackal as Shadow rolled his eyes.

"You think I'm stupid and spoiled?" Webb asked in disbelief as he pointed at himself.

"It's true.." Shadow murmured as Webb locked eyes with him. He crossed his arms.

"Oh really? You have the nerve to call me names? And this is coming from the guy who-"

"Don't you dare say it!" Shadow barked. Oh, but Webb dared.

"Stood there and let his best friend get shot." He finished fearlessly.

"That's it!" Shadow said before standing up and stalking towards Webb.

"I am sick of you!" People began staring as Webb walked backwards and scoffed.

"Shadow, calm down." Sonic pleaded as the dark hedgehog picked up a tray from a nearby table.

"You do not want to do this, man!" Knuckles cried. Shadow pointed at the jackal who leapt backwards onto a table, not wavering.

"I am tired of this fucker messing with me! He is always using his big mouth, just begging to get his ass beat!" Webb moaned in pleasure.

"Mm. Tell me more about me." He provoked with perverted smile. Shadow swiped at him as he dogged it barely. Webb laughed mockingly only to get swung at again.

"Stop it. I don't like that." He whined as he bit his finger. This was only making Shadow angrier. He jumped onto the table and punched Webb in the face. Everyone gasped as he held his cheek and pulled his hand away. Blood dripped from the side of his face as he looked back up, the smile permanently gone from his features.

"This bullshit!" Shadow shouted as Sonic dragged him to Webb's house.

"Well, it's not my fault he hung up on you 10 times. You punched him in the face!" Sonic yelled back as he pulled him by the wrist. They went through the gates of the home and saw a water fountain, luscious green grass cut low, and pure white paved roads.

"He was asking for it." Tails rubbed his temples. The three were walking to Webb's house so Shadow could apologize to Webb for hitting him, in the process breaking his jaw. Instead of fighting back, he leapt off of the table and walked away, a hurt look on his face as Shadow hurled insults at him, calling him a coward.

"I'll just go on home and wait for you guys." He squeezed in.

"Okay, if you're sure little buddy. And he didn't even touch you!" Sonic growled as Tails flew away, knowing they could handle themselves.

"I don't care!" Shadow snapped back. Sonic rolled his eyes and walked onto the porch. He had a feeling in his gut that Webb really didn't let this go. He rang the door bell and tapped his foot impatiently. The house's strict butler, whose name Sonic believed was Gary, opened the door.

"Oh, hello Mr. Sonic. How are you?"

"Fine, Gar. Is Webb here?" Gar stiffened.

"Mr. Hollis wishes not to speak to anyone at the moment."

"Dammit, Webb! Can I leave a message?" He joked lightly. Gar chuckled.

"Why not." Sonic pushed Shadow forwards.

"Say it." Shadow sighed before they saw someone peek out of the windows, hiding behind the curtains on the 5th floor. Sonic knew by heart that, that was Webb's room. But his eyes were purple, not.. Green colored. He straightened up and gave Gar a pleading look.

"Please let us see him, it's important." He begged. Gar thought about it.

"I could get fired for this." He muttered as he unlocked the door and let them inside. Sonic looked around and whistled.

"A lot has changed around here." Sonic commented. Shadow looked at him in annoyance.

"Oh, that is because of our new cook and cleaner, Spooner. Where is that mouse?" Gar asked as he scratched his head. Sonic expected the place over, once again,  
before pulling Shadow upstairs.

"Come on! You're being too slow!" He teased. Shadow apparently didn't think it was funny as they made it to the top, the carpeted hallways extending beside the gold splashed porcelain walls. They looked at the expensive paintings and artifacts. As they neared the door to the room, they saw a vase broken on the floor.

"Okay, if no one is here to clean that up, then he must not be that rich." Shadow mumbled in disgust. Sonic glared at him and went to knock on the door. Knock knock.

He heard weird noises coming from inside. Feet hit the floor. Webb, undeniably, whispered to someone and moved off the bed with a rustle of the covers. He stumbled to the door after a few more seconds and fumbled to unlock it. He opened it and looked surprised.

"Sonic? Did Gary let you in?" He asked curiously, wondering why the blue blur was standing in front of him. Sonic bowed his head, knowing he was betraying his second-best friend by revealing what he came here for.

"Not just me." He admitted in shame. Webb looked at him in confusion before flickering his eyes to Shadow. He quickly became furious.

"Why the hell would bring him here?!" He demanded, his entire muzzle turning red as he stood on the tips of his toes.

"Dude, calm down! He came here to apologize!" Sonic plead cautiously.

"Voluntarily?" He asked doubtfully as he crossed his arms, raising a brow. Sonic looked at Shadow and back quickly.

"Yeah." He lied as Shadow looked away. Webb huffed and started to go back into his room.

"Webb!" Sonic called as he grabbed his vest, causing them to roll into the room when he jerked hard. Webb's eyes widened before he shoved Sonic off of him, kicking him away and then using his hands to jump on onto his feet. Sonic stared at him in shock before speaking.

"Webb, why are you acting so.." Both of their eyes drifted to the bed simultaneously.

"Webb.. Who is that?" Sonic choked. Webb started to grab his shirt and push him out of his room. He shoved Sonic down into the hallway before clenching his teeth. He looked at Shadow and stomped towards him.

"Why are you doing here?!" Shadow looked him up and down.

"What are you doing hiding someone in your room?" He asked. Webb's whole face resembled a tomato before he grabbed Shadow's wrist and twisted it.

"Ah!" He yelled in pain as he fell to his knees. Sonic blocked him from attacking Webb again as his hand hung limply.

"He broke my fucking wrist!" Shadow yelled.

"You broke his jaw!" Sonic yelled back as he poked his chest. Shadow bent his finger as Sonic gave a cry of pain. Webb whistled as they heard someone coming, footsteps heavy.

"Webb?" Sonic panicked.

"Why did you call your bodyguard on us?!" Webb's expression softened as he stared at them.

"..I.. Panicked a bit..You know, as you've already suspected.. I haven't been being completely honest with you guys..Sorry." He whispered in shame as he grabbed the door knob. He swallowed at they watched him.

"It's fine, Glenn!" He yelled downstairs before looking back at the two who stared at each other. The footsteps stopped and retreated as he twisted the handle and pushed open the door. Sonic stared at Webb before looking behind the canine, slowly standing up.

"Is that..?" He started in a stutter, muzzle paling. Webb continued to look away as Shadow's eyes widened.


	4. Chapter 4

Sonic and his friends were walking down the street as Knuckles kicked a rock infront of him. It landed in the bushes as he walked over to it. He saw a green glow coming from the bushes as he raised a brow. He bent down and picked up a medium sized gem. Sonic realized he was gone as he stopped walking.

"Knux, what are you doing?"

"Found one."

"Found one? What are you talking about, found one wh-" Tails nudged him as he looked at it. He gaped and lowered his voice.

"A chaos emerald. How-"

"How did you find it?" Tails finished as Sonic nodded.

"Well, as you know, I am a lengendary treasure hunter, guardian, and GUN agent, in which you two are only one of three, so it was easy for me to find such a simple little jewel." Sonic rolled his eyes.

"Whatever." He examined the rock until three shadowed figures dropped down from a nearby tree. They jumped before twisting around.

"Rouge. I should have known." Knuckles seethed as she put her hands on her hips.

"How rude. I'm going to have to teach you a lesson, you knuckleheaded echidna." She got into a fighting position as Shadow did the same. Sonic smirked and handed Tails the emerald from behind his back.

"Go. Run."

"But-"

"Now. They don't care that you are a kid. They. Will. Kill you." Tails nodded and immediately ran away. Shadow started to go after him but Sonic tackled him. Omega disappeared to go after Tails, a robot who accidentally got turned into a organic hedgehog on one mission. After awhile Shadow threw Sonic off and began choking him until he passed out.

He stood up and brushed off his biker jacket. Innocent standbyers gasped and screamed for someone to call the ambulance. He growled at them and sped off. Tails ran as fast as he could as Rouge flew above him. Shadow was behind him, jumping over cars as he ran threw traffic. Tails wondered how he was behind when he had super speed. Soon Shadow got tired of following him and chaos controlled right behind him. Tails yelped and turned to go the opposite way. He stopped.

Omega was there so he was trapped. Rouge dropped down between them and smirked. He bit his lip as he made a decision. He jumped up in the air and began to spin his two tails. He panted as Shadow growled.

"Get down here, you two-tailed freak!" He yelled as he raised his arm. Rouge touched it gently, making him stop.

"Don't hurt the kid..yet." He growled lowly and lowered his arm. He looked at his surroundings and noticed he was in a park. Omega looked at him before picking up a rock and hurling it at the kitsune. He plummeted to the ground as no one made a move to catch him. He hit the surface of the earth with a sickening crunch, blood coming from his mouth as he coughed. His teeth were covered with blood as his nose was bleeding and he had a black eye. He found he couldn't move his left leg.

"Where is the emerald, you stupid brat?!" Tails struggled to get out of his grip.

"Leave me alone!" Shadow threw him on the ground and straddled his chest.

"Quit it! Cut it out, you jerk!" Tails struggled to get out of his grip. Shadow created a spark in his hand and it turned into a yellow spear. He put his hand over Tails' mouth and dragged the sharp dagger down his neck. He began bleeding as the skin around the cut melted. He screamed as loud as he could until Shadow pulled away.

"When I take my hand away, don't scream or you will die." Tails nodded as tears lined the brim of his eyes. Shadow slowly pulled his hand away and had a sick smile.

"Good boy. Now where is the emerald?" Tails pointed a shaking finger at his backpack. Shadow stood up and tossed it to Rouge who dumped the contents on the ground. Tails tried to sit up but Shadow stepped on his chest. He closed his eyes, sensing the chaos emerald near him. He opened them, looking at Tails.

"You have the emerald." Rouge stopped sorting the items and blinked. Omega stood, emotionless as his ear twitched. He looked around in confusion, seeming distracted. Shadow's eyes narrowed as Tails panicked. He scooted backward, unable to run because of his leg. He squeezed his eyes shut, knowing there were major consequences for what he was about to do.

"Sonic!" Omega pinned him against a tree as Shadow took the emerald and knocked him out with one hit to the head. He slumped to the ground, unconscious. A blue blur flashed by and planted his feet into Shadow's back. He fell face first ontop the ground as Sonic pushed his face into the dirt.

"How does that feel, huh? You big bully, pick on someone your own size will ya!? Don't fuck with my brother, dammit!" He yelled as Rouge's eyes widened. Knuckles chuckled as Shadow elbowed Sonic in the throat. They began wrestling.

"Aren't we supposed to be fighting?" Omega asked as the two started chasing eachother. Knuckles ignored him and turned to Rouge as Omega rolled his eyes.

"Hey."

"Hi."

"Hey!" Sonic threw Shadow off of him and went up to the pink hedgehog.

"Hey Ames." He said nonchalantly as he waved. She panted.

"Yeah, hi." She said as he hugged her with one arm.

"Please Sonikku, it's too hot." She pleaded as she gave him a single squeeze. Sonic pulled away, huffing as he held his was enough for him.

"What the heck, Ames!?" She shrugged innocently before he squeezed her back. She squeaked as they tried to hug eachother the hardest.

"Well, Amy is pretty strong." Rouge murmured. Shadow stood up angrily, tripping as he ran at Sonic. He gave a battle cry until he was froze in place. A white hedgehog walked from behind a tree and held his hand out as Shadow was turned the other way. He put it down as it stopped glowing. Shadow ran into Knuckles as Rouge gasped. Amy laughed as the white hedgehog looked worried and resentful. Shadow scowled as he got up, wiping off his bleeding mouth.

"Guys, Ms. Vanilla knows you all skipped detention and sent me to get you. You better hurry before your punishments get worse," She advised knowingly, "And I don't think you guys gave met Silver properly." That triggered their ego switches.

"Hey, I'm Sonic the hedgehog, the fastest thing alive."

"I'm Shadow the hedgehog, the ultimate lifeform."

"I'm Knuckles the echidna, the guardian of the master emerald." Amy could tell Silver was under pressure now. She thumped Sonic's forehead.

"Ow." Rouge pulled Knuckles' dreads.

"Quit teasing the kid. Sorry sweet cheeks, they're just jealous pricks who like to tease the new guys." Silver blushed.

"Oh, and.. Bye." Amy said as she and Rouge walked off with their arms hooked onto his. After they were out of earshot, Sonic turned to his friends.

"OK, who hates him?" He asked. Shadow and Knuckles raised their hands. There was a moan from Tails as Omega's ear twitched. He looked at the fox as he raised a brow.

"Tails!" Sonic knelt by him as Knuckles and Shadow stood behind him.

"If that faker thinks he's gonna get away with trying to turn my own girl against me, he's wrong." Shadow growled.

"That boy has another thing coming to him. Hey, I thought Sonic was faker?"

* * *

Silver was sitting with a bunch of males plus Amy and Rouge at a lunch table. Knuckles frowned. Sonic was very tired, his face in a bowl of soup. The game he played last night against team Dark was challenging, yet fun. Except the fact it rendered him sleepless. He really needed to get rid of that game.

"How come he gets all the guys," Webb asked as he put his spoon in his mouth. Shadow gave him an 'are you kidding me?!' look.

"Did you really just say that?" He droned. Tails rubbed his aching head.

"Because you talk too much." He gave Tails a death glare. Omega looked at his lunch in disgust.

"My milk is spoiled." Shadow had an idea of how he was going to get Amy back with him and only him. Not that they were together in the first place.

"I know that look, that's your evil look. What are you thinking," Sonic asked Shadow.

"I have another brilliant idea." Shadow scooped a spoonful of Omega's spoiled milk and flung it at Silver's face.

"Gah!" The girls screamed and jumped away. Silver wiped the spoiled milk off of his outfit, a hurt look on his face. He turned around as the milk slowly dripped off of his face.

"Who. Did. This!?" Amy exclaimed as she looked really angry. Everyone stared at her until Shadow took a spoonful of jello and flung at her face. It hit her as she gasped. Everyone busted out laughing.

"I am gonna kill you!" Amy declared before picking up a handful of mashed patotoes. She launched it at him as it hit his chestfur. He narrowed his eyes at her.

"Oh, it's on." Shadow tossed some meatloaf at her as she ducked. It hit Geoffrey St. John.

"So a fight is what you want, eh mate?! Then a fight is what you'll get!" He shouted in fury.

"Food fight!" Charmy yelled as the two started firing food at eachother. Sonic chuckled and threw his apple crumble at Ash Mongoose. He gaped and shoved his soup down the blue blur's pants as he screamed,

"Hot, hot, hot!" Tables were flipped and pants were soiled. Silver ducked beind a table.

"This means war!" He heard Scourge shout. He sighed.

"These animals are crazy."

"Tell me about it." He turned and saw a purple chameleon.

"Um, hi."

"Espio."

"Silver.''

"Oh, you're the new kid?"

"Why does everyone keep calling me that?"

"I hate to break it to ya, bud, but your name is not very creative."

"Huh?" Espio shrugged.

"Hey, where'd Sonic and the others go?" As soon as Espio's back was turned, Silver used his powers to send away a flying tray.

"Whew." He sighed.

"I saw that." He heard as a chill ran up his spine.

"W-What? What are you talking about?" Espio smirked.

"You know what I'm talking about." Espio replied. Silver shook.

"Please don't tell anyone what you saw!" He pleaded with his hands clasped together. The other chuckled.

"Sure, I won't tell."

"Oh, thank G-" Silver began.

"On one condition." Silver stuttered.

"W-What is it?"

"Baby sit an ADHD person I know." Silver looked at him funny.

"Baby- Do what!?" He stood still as Espio tossed his head back in laughter.

"I'm just kidding. Only Vector and I can handle that brat." Silver chuckled uneasily.

"I couldn't tell." He retorted with a bright red face.

"Anyway, I won't tell anyone if you keep my secret." Silver was silent until the chameleon became invisible, starting from the feet up. He gasped as Espio put his index finger to his lips before he completely disappeared. The snow white hedgie rubbed his eyes.

"Espio? Espio!"

"Who are you talking to?" Webb asked as Silver scanned the space in front of him. Shadow, Sonic, and Knuckles were blinking at him in confusion. The food fight was still going on.

"N-Nothing." He lied in disbelief. Now his sister's friends thought he was crazy. Maybe he was going crazy.


	5. Chapter 5

"Okay, class. Put up your portraits and pack up," The teacher said as everyone began putting things up. Charmy began to put his drawing up when he ran into Shadow. The hedgehog frowned and looks at the picture.

"That looks nothing like you." Charmy frowned.

"It doesn't?"

"Shadow, what is your problem today?" Shadow didn't answer, walking into the hallway. Sonic scowled and decided to forget that ever happened. JScourge snapped his fingers.

"Jeffrey, put away the mirror. We're leaving." The skunk blinked and put down the mirror, previously mesmerized by his own image.

"What? Oh." He got up and got packed. Sonic ignored Shadow's stinky attitude and picked up his book bag. He went over to Tails and measured his height before going over to Webb and measuring his height. He laughed as the jackal looked at him in confusion.

"Dude. Tails is taller than Spooner!" He choked. After a few seconds Webb mouthed two words and walked to his next class. But the blue hedgehog didn't worry.

'He'll get over it. I think. He can hold grudges for over 5 months..' He shrugged and went to his next class. He started a conversation with Knuckles as Shadow came through the door with a pissed off aura. Everyone quickly moved out of his way as he sat in his seat. Mrs. Vanilla fixed her glasses as all the students sat down and told Manic to pass out the booklets with the lyrics to High School Musical.

When he got to Shadow, he attempted to hand one to him. The dark one refused to get it. Manic frowned.

"Everyone has to get one!" He insisted as he pushed it towards him. The next thing he knew, it was smacked out of his hand and sent into the wall across the room. Manic's jaw dropped as his stared at it.

"Ms. Vanilla!" He exclaimed as he stomped his foot.

"Shadow!" She gasped. He got up and got his book bag, walking out the classroom. Sonic watched him and thought.

"There's no reason for Shadow to be acting this way in class. No one he hates is in here.. Does he hate Manic? I don't remember.." He sighed and once again ignored the attitude. He sat down and braced his self for the movie. He would flinch whenever they would break out in song.

"So.." Ms. Vanilla slid the CD in, "What part were we last on?" She asked. Knuckles raised his hand.

"The part where they were singing." He was sent a weary look.

"Knuckles."

"They're singing all through the movie." Rouge reminded with a roll of her eyes. He glared at her and looked at the screen.

* * *

"Shadow, what was up with your attitude today, buddy?" Sonic asked as he put a hand on his shoulder. Shadow crossed his arms and walked into the lunch line. The blue hedgehog growled and decided to calm down as he followed him.

"Sonic?"

"What's wrong, Amy?" He asked. She looked down.

"I think Shadow is ignoring me." She stated worriedly.

"Shadow is ignoring everybody today." Sonic spoke as he saw something move from the corner of his eyes.

"But.."

"Trust me, he's just in one of his moods. Sometimes it's like he's the girl and you're the dude. No offense!" Amy gave him a small glare and sighed.

" But.. I thought I was-"

"SURPRISE NIPPLE TWIST!" Amy screamed as Webb jumped in front of her. He moved back as Shadow whipped around.

"WHAT THE HELL WERE YOU TRYING TO DO, FAKER!? GIVE HIM A HEART ATTACK!?" He yelled.

"I didn't do anything! You're the one ignoring people!" Sonic snapped back. Shadow clenched his fist.

"I was just playing! Chaos.. Are you okay Thorn? Look! Shadow talked?" He offered. Shadow looked at him in confusion.

"What are you talking about?"

"You've been ignoring Thorn, you asshole!" Sonic retorted angrily as he pointed at Amy.

"WHAT!?" Shadow roared.

"Yeah! And you know you have!"

"I have not been ignoring anybody! If anything, it's you and that freak over there!"

"Who are you calling a freak, you fucking emo-" Sonic pushed him back as he stopped overreacting.

"Calm down. Shadow, you are just being unreasonable right now, so you need to-" Shadow glared at him and stormed out. Amy watched before chasing after him.

Sonic watched before he tapped Webb.

"Hey, I thought it was hip-thrust Tuesday?"

"Nope. I'm pretty sure it's nipple twisting Tuesday."

"But I thought it was Molesting Monday, Hip thrust Tuesday, Wanking Wednesday, Tittie twisting Thursdays, Freaking Friday, and Surprise Buttsexing Saturday." He listed on his fingers as Webb nodded.

"Maybe you're right. I'll be back." He went to a different table than usual. It included a honey colored meerkat, a red chinchilla, and a black collie.

"Ice." Webb said as he looked at the collie. He had ocean blue eyes and white at the edges of his long bangs that half covered his eyes and his tail.

"What, Webb?" He said as he ate a chip. Webb extended his hand expectantly. Ice gave him a mean look and took a cookie out of his lunch box. He licked both sides of it and reached it out to the jackal. Webb took it and bit into it.

"Thank you." He said sweetly and walked off.

"Idiot." Ice mumbled. He went back to his previous conversation. Sonic caught up with Webb and tapped his shoulder.

"Uhh.. Did you not just see that guy lick the cookie?" He asked awkwardly. Webb looked at him in confusion.

"What do you mean, I've been eating after Ice ever since kindergarten. I haven't gotten sick or anything because of it." Sonic shook his head.

"Nothing, nothing." He dismissed.

* * *

"Shadow!" Amy shouted for the nineteenth time as they were now in the boys locker room. He stopped and turned to her.

"What?"

"Why are you acting this way?"

".."

"Shadow!"

"You really want to know?"

"Yeah!"

"You really want to know?"

"..Yes.. Though now, I'm not so sure." She whimpered. He walked forward and gently pushed her against a locker. She blushed as he locked his lips with hers. After a few seconds he pulled away.

" Shadow, I.." She was speechless as she stared at him before hers eyes slowly drifted to the left. She paled.

"Shadow?" Fang grinned in disbelief. Scourge crossed his arms and shook his head.

"I am so telling on you fag." He said before speeding off.

* * *

Sonic was walking out of the school when he saw Scourge run by towards the Dean's office, screaming something to everyone he passed. He watched before heading forwards.

"Sonic." He looked up.

"Ms. Vanilla?"

"You still live partly in your parents' house, correct?"

"Yes ma'am. I do." Politely said he.

"Well, since we're old neighbors, would you mind babysitting my daughter Cream today? Remember, you met her when she was just four. I have to go somewhere important tonight and I can't get in contact with anyone else I trust."

"Oh yeah, I remember her. Sure, Ms. Vanilla, I'll watch her." He said quickly.

"Great. I'll be leaving at 5:00, which is when you can come over."

"Okay. I'll be there." She smiled and walked towards her car. Sonic looked around for his car before he felt a hand grab his shoulder.

"Wha-" Sonic blinked as Ice stared at him with cold eyes.

"Uh.. Hi?" He looked at Sonic seriously.

"Is Webb in a relationship with some other guy?" He asked as Sonic literally felt his shoulder get cold. He shivered and quaked a little under the fierce stare.

"What are the consequences for what I'll say next?"

"If you lie to me you will die-"

"Yes." The blue blur said quickly. Ice blinked and looked confused.

"With who?" Sonic looked at his hand, a mist coming from it as his shoulder got even colder.

"Er, s-some guy named Spooner- I don't know!" He stuttered before running to his car. He fumbled to unlock the door as Ice stayed where he was at, staring at the sky. As Sonic watched him for a few seconds, he looked straight at him. Sonic quickly got in the car and started it. Ice slammed his fist down and covered his face with one hand. Nearby, a flickie that was tweeting froze solid and exploded into a million pieces as Ice walked away. Sonic cursed as he started the car.

"Tails." Tails came over.

"What's wrong? Where are you going, Sonic?"

"Home, are you coming or not? I'm leaving this place now."

"Yeah. Okaay?" He got in the front seat and sat his book bag in the floor. Webb was walking fast when Ice grabbed his hand and dragged him somewhere else. Sonic looked at Tails before driving off.

* * *

"Hi, MrMrSonic." A ten year old Cream said. He picked her up and swung her around.

"Hey, Cream. How are you today?" He said sweetly as she giggled.

"I'm doing great, Mr. Sonic." She replied as he put her down. Tails sat on the couch as Cream sat down with him.

"That's good. Where's your mother?" She pointed towards the kitchen. Sonic walked in as they greeted each other. She listed everything Cream ate and needed to do, how to care for her chao, Cheese,where the spare keys were and where to put them, and a list of emergency phone numbers.

"I got it, Ms. Vanilla. Relax." She nodded and hugged and kissed her daughter's forehead.

"I'll been back soon, Cream."

"Okay, mama." The rabbit shut the door as Sonic sighed. He sat down.

"Are you gonna be fine, Cream?" She ran upstairs.

"Yes, Mr. Sonic. I'll be in my room, playing with my dollies if you need me." He nodded.

"Oh, and call me Sonic. Or Sonny, like you used to." He chuckled. Tails raised a brow.

"That's pedophile-ish." He mumbled. Sonic rolled his eyes and sat back, checking his phone.

"Webb is pissed about me leaving him."

"Leaving him? What are you talking about?" Sonic sighed.

"I don't know. And Shadow needs to see us ASAP. He's been flipping out on everyone and Scourge is spreading rumors. For now.. Just don't let anyone know that we're here." Tails nodded obediently, never one to break the rules.

* * *

"Sonic!" Sonic opened his eyes to see Cream watching TV and Tails trying his best not to fall asleep or panic. The fastest thing alive got and hurried to the door as his best friend kicked it.

"Webb, calm down. I'll only let you in if you promise not to get mad at me and/or hurt me." There was an eye roll in the silence.

"Fine." Sonic cautiously opened the door as Webb pushed him back hard, kicking closed the door.

"I knew you were lying.. Just please don't break anything, I know you're upset!"

"Oh, please. I can replace everything in here, even the house!" He spat as he continued to storm towards him. He grabbed Sonic's shirt as Cream came downstairs.

"Mr. S-..Sonny?"

"Why the hell did you tell Ice I'm with Spooner!?" He yelled.

"Webb, I said don't get mad. There's a little girl in here."

"I don't care! Why would you do it when I said not to tell anyone!?"

"I panicked, okay? He scares me. I mean like REALLY scares me. W-Why does it matter anyway? I mean- I know it's bad, but just.. Why?" Sonic asked in fright.

"Ice has been in love with me since kindergarten! He doesn't like anyone around me and thinks he owns me! I hate it and now that he knows I'm with someone else.. I'M GOING TO KILL YOU!"

"Whoa!" Tails jumped in front of Webb and blocked him from doing it what he pleased.

"No! Don't hurt him! He didn't mean it, he had no choice!"

"How do you know!?" Webb demanded.

"Ice was about to kill me if I didn't! He almost froze my shoulder off! I got the hell out of there as soon as I had the chance!" Sonic exclaimed as Cream watched in horror.

"And now you're scaring Cream!" He blurted angrily. Webb closed his mouth and abruptly sat down on the floor, crossing his arms as he held his breath. He held a finger up as he counted in his mind.

"..Sorry." He apologized as Cream shook. Sonic went over to her.

"It's okay, Cream. Webb is just mad."

"Why?" She asked in concern.

"Because I told his friend a secret he didn't want me to tell. And I'm VERY SORRY FOR IT." Sonic said loudly. Webb ignored him and stared at the ground.

"Don't be afraid of him, though. He's just very upset." She nodded and went into the living room slowly. Sonic nodded as she asked for a snack and went to fix her one. Tails let her sit on his lap as they all wondered where Shadow and Knuckles were. After a few minutes Cream slid down shyly.

"Mr. Webb?"

"Hm?" Webb hummed distractedly.

"Can I do your hair?" He raised his head and looked at her.

"What?"

"You're hair. Your's is the longest and Sonic has quills. They're long, but too thick."

"Uhh.." He shifted uncomfortably until Sonic looked at him sternly. He sighed.

"OK, fine.." She clapped her hands and got behind him cautiously. She waited until he fully un-tensed and braided his hair. He had a funny look on his face the whole time but didn't move. He had gotten used to it by the time Shadow bursted through the door and shouted,

"Okay, it looks like we're going on spring break a few days early," and everyone stared at him. Meanwhile Sonic was coming out of the kitchen with Cream's snack, a bizarre look on his face.

"..Huh?"


	6. Chapter 6

"Wait, so Silver the hedgehog is Amy's brother?" Knuckles asked to be clear.

" Idiot.." Someone muttered. The echidna growled.

"Who said that!?" He demanded.

"Oh, you heard that?" Tails said in shock. Everyone tried not to laugh as he gazed at Tails madly.

"Cool. Looks like my little bro is finally taking after me."

"Good thing not in brains.." Sonic whipped around.

"Okay, which one of you said that?" He said, pointing between Webb and Knuckles. They said nothing as he huffed.

"So..Thorn is.. A girl.." Webb brought up as he sat on Shadow's bed. Sonic focused on making a sandwich in the kitchen since Amy wouldn't let him have any muffins.

"Mhm." He blushed as he looked down.

"Now I feel stupid.." He murmured.

Sonic put his sandwich on a plate and came in to sit on the bed also. He gave his friend a hug and turned the TV channel. Knuckles and Tails were on the couch as Shadow was taking a shower.

"So.. What was your secret, Webb?" Knuckles asked curiously, now comfortable talking around the jackal. Webb looked at Sonic, the wall, the ceiling, and then the floor.

"I'm not telling you, it wasn't part of the deal." He spoke as he closed his eyes and laid back on the bed. Knuckles looked at Sonic for help to only get a shrug.

"It's true." He compromised. Knuckles glared.

"Sonic. Shadow, Silver, Tails, me, Rouge, you, and now Webb knows about Amy. And so far only you and Shadow know his secret. Is that fair?" Sonic looked down as Webb sat up and stared down Knuckles.

"Shut up, Knuckles. You have nothing to do with this." Tails had to hold the echidna back as he lunged for Webb's shirt.

"You want to say that to my face?!"

"Webb.. He's right." Webb scowled.

"No, he's not. I haven't told you the full story. You, Shadow, Spooner, Scorcher, War, and Skiver know about it. Silver is related to the girl. You didn't say they had to be inside of your little friend circle, I have a life outside of you." Sonic stared at him observingly.

"Sometimes I wonder why I even bother to stay friends with you." He sneered smugly as Webb shrugged.

"Well, what are you going to do?" Sonic paused before shoving him off of the bed.

"There. I'm happy now." He cheered happily as Webb landed on his back, feet in the air. He groaned and stayed there as Shadow walked in.

"..." Sonic looked at him mutely.

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..-"

"What the hell is Webb doing on my floor?" The jackal opened his eyes painfully and closed them, sighing as he didn't move. Shadow shoved him with his foot.

"Is.. Is he dead?" He asked. Sonic shrugged and looked over the edge of the bed. He poked Webb's face and waited. No reaction.

"Mm. Maybe?" He got up and started to finish his sandwich. Silver walked through the door as Shadow started to put his clothes on.

"What's going on?" Shadow shrugged on a T-shirt.

"I took a shower. Sonic made a sandwich. Webb passed out, maybe dead. Knuckles is pissed for some reason. I don't know Silver, I just got in here." Silver looked confused but shook it off.

"Where is Amy?"

"Shopping with Rouge." Knuckles replied.

"Guys, I really think someone should check up on Webb." Tails suggested. No one moved as he groaned in annoyance and went to nudge Webb.

"Webb?" He touched him before shaking him a bit.

"Sonic, what did you do?" Sonic began to get worried.

"Nothing. I just pushed him off of the bed." He replied honestly.

"Why would you do that?!" His brother asked as Sonic looked worried.

"Is he breathing?" He asked as he began to get upset. Amy walked in before semi-stepping back.

"Webb? What did you do to him?" She asked as she bent down.

"Why are all of you criticizing me!?" Amy stared at Sonic before rolling her eyes.

"Oh, and by the way, Shadow told Webb you're a girl."

"No! He's lying, you've got it all wrong!"

"Excuse me!?"

"I-I mean, you're not listening!"

" I'M not listening!?" Shadow sighed and face palmed.

" You're not understanding.." Sonic grinned stupidly.

"I was kidding. Shadow didn't tell Webb."

"Then why-" Amy began.

"I did." Sonic said bluntly. He screamed as Amy scowled and opened her hand.

"But I have a good reason!" She put away her hammer and tapped her fingers on her arms .

"Explain. Now." Sonic sighed.

"Come with me. No one else can hear this."

"Nuh-uh. No. Now way. You are not going to be alone with her, Chaos knows hat would happen." Shadow interrupted. Sonic rolled his eyes.

"Only you would know what Chaos knows. Fine, come with us.. Killjoy," Sonic coughed.

"What?"

"Sorry, I had something stuck inside of my throat. I was trying to say 'killjoy'." As Shadow was about to do something, Webb intervened rudely.

"If it counts for anything, I think you make a cute boy." Amy blushed as Shadow scowled.

"Uhh.. Thanks?" She replied awkwardly to the male still laying on the ground.

"You do realize that comment was almost gay, right?" Webb made a face at Sonic and sat up.

"I don't care. Does anyone have an aspirin?" Tails nodded as the canine was helped up.

"I always do. You kinda have to when you're constantly around a person like Sonic."

"Hey!"

"I am so confused." Silver muttered through it all.

"You know enough. Webb would hurt me, too, if I told one more person. He already knew I would tell Tails. Now listen up." Sonic said as he clapped his hands and led everyone (excluding Tails, Webb, Silver, and Knuckles) into the bathroom.

"This better be good." Shadow and Amy said in unison.

"Yeah.." Sonic rubbed his hands together and started.

-_**Flasback**_-

Shadow squinted as he got up, supporting himself with his unbroken hand.

"Is that a guy?" Webb nodded as he still stared off into the distance. Shadow walked into the room and saw clearly a light brown mouse with dark brown hair. He was skinny and muscleless, laying on the bed with a pillow tucked under his head, his bare back facing them.

"You've been sleeping with a mouse..?" Shadow said in confusion.

"He's a vole. Not a mouse.." Webb murmured as he watched their reactions from the corner of his eye. Sonic was amazed as Shadow never would have guessed it. He suddenly remembered the name Webb had mumbled before going to open the door.

"You said Spoon.. Spooner..Your new servant. Is his name Spooner?" Sonic asked, quickly piercing the puzzle together. Webb swiveled around and looked at him.

"How did you know that?" He questioned in confusion. Sonic scratched his cheek, tilting his head.

"Gary said you had a new servant who cooked and cleaned the house named Spooner. Then he was wondering where he was at.. And he ended up being in your bed." This was too much to process in under a minute.

"I-I didn't have sex with him!" Webb exclaimed, knowing what they were thinking, a full blown blush on his muzzle. They looked at him doubtfully, putting their hands on their hips. They raised their brows unnervingly as he cracked.

"Well, not recently! We've been dating for awhile now, a little bit after I got suspended and now we just sleep in the same bed. He's too busy to do that so much anyways." He explained with a pout. Sonic nodded.

"So you're..?" He stammered unsurely.

"Gay?" Shadow guessed with a shrug. Webb looked at him offensively.

"No. Just bi. I like girls just fine, I just prefer guys sometimes." He confessed.

"That's why you like Smoke- Used to like Smoke." Sonic coughed awkwardly. Webb gave him a warning look which was ignored. Sonic sat on the bed and let it all sink in. A smile slowly spread out on his face while Shadow was still a little bewildered. Webb yelped in surprise as Sonic squeezed him, lifting him almost over his shoulder.

"What did I do?!" He asked as he got frightened by the concept of falling. He continued to be hugged as he begged Shadow to help him.

"Nah, dude. You're on your own," Shadow informed as he backed up. The vole's tail twitched as his eyes squeezed together tightly.

"You're freaking waking him up," Webb hissed in fury. Sonic squeezed one more time and looked at Shadow.

"I told you I would find one! Can I tell him?! I really hate keeping secrets and it's only fair I tell him!" Sonic chirped happily. Spooner opened his eyes and raised his head, turning to look at the scene.

"Webb?" He asked. Webb growled.

"Sonic put me down now or I'll bite you!" Sonic set him down.

"Sorry, bud." Webb wiped his hands on his vest and looked up.

"You are very.. Wet." He commented in revolt.

"What is going on?" Spooner said in confusion. Webb backed away from his friend who was bouncing in excitement.

"Sonic freaked out because I told him about you."

"You told him?!" Spooner sputtered. Webb nodded.

"I had to. But he won't tell. Right, fur ball?" Webb barked, his tone suddenly mean. Sonic looked at Shadow.

"Can I?" He repeated. Webb tapped his foot as Shadow sighed.

"I was talking to you."

"I guess."

"Is he even hearing me?!" Webb asked Spooner as he was still stumped.

"Don't ask me. I even don't know these people." He replied as he scratched his head. Sonic grinned.

"You may want to sit down for this." He suggested as he clapped his hands together excitedly. Webb looked at him weirdly and sat next to Spooner.

"This is going to be a long story, isn't it?" Sonic nodded, noting that Spooner had teal colored eyes. He was most likely the one in the window. Shadow obviously noticed, too, as he sat on the dresser in the corner.

"Yup." He added bluntly.

"Oh boy." Webb murmured.

"Chaos, help me." Spooner mumbled under his breath as he looked nervous.

"That's the guy you hate?" Spooner asked while Sonic was arguing with Shadow about what had actually happened. Sonic said that Tails discovered Thorn was a girl when she came out of the bathroom in her underwear while Shadow claimed Amy was fully clothed and was handing up a pair of his boxers. Both sides seemed bizarre, yet they stuck to their stories.

"That's what you wanted to happen in your mind!" Shadow shouted. Sonic gasped in offense.

"You.. You communist!" Shadow got a quizzical look on his face.

"..What?"

"Yeah, kinda.. Why?" Webb retorted as he turned to the rodent. A goofy grin surfaced on Spooner's muzzle.

"He's hot." He commented somewhat pervertedly. Webb glared at him.

"What?" He questioned innocently, not knowing what he did wrong.

"Dude, you can't just call the guy I hate 'hot'!" He claimed, his voice inclining in volume.

"Why not?" Spooner retorted in defense.

"B-Because! That's like me calling Dr. Wesley hot!" Webb stammered. Spooner looked to the side. Dr. Wesley was the doctor Webb went to every month. He apparently didn't fancy the very thought of his mate being isolated in a closed, private space with a very handsome doctor.

"I don't like that." He whispered in understanding, ashamed of his actions.

"Exactly." Webb retorted before smiling softly, making the other do the same.

-**_Present_**-

"Oh Chaos, what do I do? Webb is falling asleep again!" Tails said frantically. He checked his pulse and the heat of his face before nodding to someone across from was a sharp slapping sound as the noise bounced off the walls of the room.

"Oooww!" Webb cried as he sat up quickly, about to smack the person back when he saw who it was.

"I could have killed you for that, Spooner!" He rubbed his aching face as Spooner gave him an apologetic look.

"Sorry." He said sadly as everyone stepped out of the bathroom.

"It's okay. What are you doing here?!" Spooner suddenly began to smile again and pulled a folder from the book bag on his side.

"You forgot your homework."

"Thanks. I'll see you later."

"Bye, Spoon." Sonic and Shadow dismissed him in monotone as Webb waved.

"Bye." He started to leave as Knuckles pointed at him.

"Um.. Who was that?" Sonic ignored Webb's slight glare from the corner of his eye. Spooner stopped as the door was now ajar.

"I'm Spooner. Oh and Webb?" His ears twitched as he looked up.

"Yeah?"

"Shadow is still hot." Webb gave a furious start as he clenched his fist. He picked up a book to throw at the servant.

"Out!" He launched it.

"What about me, Spooner?" Sonic asked. Spooner winked before ducking.

"You're pretty damn fine."

"Get out!" Webb yelled playfully. Spooner laughed and shut the door behind him as Knuckles looked at Webb for more explanation. The jackal shrugged.

"That was my new cook and cleaner at my house. He was hired a few weeks ago." He explained as Knuckles nodded. Sonic and Shadow weren't surprised.

"And just how do you two know him?" Tails asked curiously.

"We went to his house the other day." Sonic chirped as Shadow raised his hand.

"The reason I am in a cast." He demonstrated by showing everyone his healing arm. Tails winced.

"I knew I should have went." He murmured before Sonic rubbed his head.

"But then you would have gotten hurt, baby bro." He replied as he squeezed his brother.

"He's got a point." Silver blurted. Sonic nodded and recalled the rest of what happened. He shook his head.

"Your boyfriend sure isn't very reticent." He mumbled before realizing everyone was staring at him.

"Huh?" Webb paled. Sonic stuttered as he struggled to come up with a not-so-lame lie.

"Uhh.." He failed as the gears in his brain stopped turning.

"Uh.. Nothing." The rest of the group exchanged glances.

"Hm."

* * *

"I think I left something in my room." Silver said as he saw something move from the corner of his eye.

"Okay, bye Silver. Don't forget where we're going next week." Silver nodded at his twin.

"I won't!" He ran into the hallway and went around the corner, running into someone.

"Omph! ..Espio?"

"Hey, Silver."

"W.. What'd you hear?" He asked. Espio shrugged, becoming visible.

"I didn't really hear that much from the inside. All I know is we need to stay away from Spooner.."

"Huh? That cook?"

"Yes." He pulled Silver to the side and gestured at the vole walking down the hall.

"I'm actually a detective with two of my 'friends'. Spooner is very... Mental, apparently. Look at how he acts." Silver squinted. Spooner slowed down to a walk in the hallway, grinning widely. He waved at a yellow polar bear and a purple weasel who passed by.

"Hi." They waved back. He went around the corner and almost ran into brown monkey and a black haired mongoose.

"Sorry, my bad." He apologized.

"It's cool." Ash said as he went around and got back on his path. The monkey followed before stopping halfway and looking at Spooner. His eyes widened in recognition. Spooner had a slick smirk on his face as he sent him the finger.

"Bitch." He whispered.

"You fucker! I should kill you! Call me a name one more time!" Monkey Khan threatened. Spooner rolled his eyes as he turned on his heels and walked to the front office to sign out. He didn't have time today to tell that bastard off again. He had too much work to do. Silver's eyes widened.

" It's like he's bi polar or something."

" Trust me, he's something else. He hurts people anything but physically."

"So he-" Silver turned to see thin air. He sighed and put a hand over his face.

".. Why me?"


	7. Chapter 7

"Is that because you got detention for calling Big fat?" Sonic asked as he sat a plate of apple and peanut butter next to Cream. Shadow looked at Webb's french braids in confusion before shaking his head and looking at Sonic again.

"Scourge saw me..," He blushed, "Kiss Amy." The guys looked at him with wide eyes. He scowled at them.

" Why are you smiling!? It's not funny! He's going to tell the Dean on me! Then I won't be able to go to school here anymore!" Webb stopped smiling.

"Nothing, it's just because.. You kissed Amy, dude." Sonic said happily.

"I am going to kill that bast-" Webb started as he began to get up.

"Not. In front.. Of Cream. She's smart.. And too young." Sonic seethed. He sat back down and thought.

"Is he going around saying that your yag?" Shadow looked at him in confusion before realizing Webb was speaking in code. Yag was gay backwards.

"Yeah, that's what can get you kicked out of a place like this- Even if you have a scholarship." He frowned as Cream put his hair in a ponytail. His locks were long, but at the same time didn't go past his shoulders.

"Can I llik him?" Cream giggled.

"Why would you want to lick someone, Mr. Webb? That would be nasty."

"No, Webb. We just need to leave until it blows over." Webb rolled his eyes at Sonic.

"Well, we can't pack in one day, guys." Tails reminded.

"Thank you, Captain Obvious." Webb muttered as Cream put a hair clip in his hair, pinning his bangs back.

"You're welcome, Lieutenant Sarcasm." He replied with speed. Sonic was almost in tears.

"He's just like me. They grow up so fast." He said while squeezing his little brother.

"Sonic, don't touch me." Sonic gaped as he pulled away.

"Tails.."

"Okay, you can hug me for five more seconds, but that's all." He added. Sonic took the offer as Shadow sat on the couch and put his face in his hands.

"Where is Amy?" Webb asked.

"She.. Ran off." The jackal inhaled.

"Sucks for you, dude."

"Webb, I know you aren't talking when you look like a Barbie doll right now." Shadow droned. Webb scowled.

"Cream, get these things out of my hair right now." She pouted and sat back.

"But you look so pretty."

"I've been told so many times." He said sarcastically, rolling his lavender eyes. She had a hurt look on her face.

"Dude, why are you being so mean?" Sonic growled. Webb sighed and walked towards the bathroom.

"I dunno, maybe because I'm still pissed?" He said nonchalantly, not censoring his language. Sonic went to comfort Cream.

"I'm really starting to hate that guy.."

"We'll start packing this weekend. Three more days to go. Maybe more if something happens.." He noted.

* * *

Sonic threw a suitcase on his bed and checked the insides. He sighed and closed it, putting it in his closet. He had just left Ms. Vanilla's house. He had tucked Cream in bed and tidied up the house. Webb angrily left and slammed the door hard. Shadow was still sulking about Amy and Tails was planning the whole trip. They were planning to take a vote for Paris or Vegas.

Sonic sighed and whipped out his phone, dialing Webb's number. There were a couple rings until he picked up.

"Hello?"

"Webb. Where are you, buddy? I haven't seen you in days.." Sonic said as he put the cell on speak phone and washed his face.

"..I know.. I'm sorry, I do love Ice, I just can't sort out my feelings for both of them. They got in the way of our friendship-"

"No, I'm sorry. I yelled at you when I knew you were mad-" Sonic blurted as he dropped the towel.

"Can you pick me up?"

"..What?" He said after picking up the cloth.

"I'm on Stiner St. I went for a walk and got lost," He chuckled, "I know you Sonic. You don't have to spout out all that crap." Sonic thought. Something sounded off about that snicker.

"Why are you in that neighborhood? People get shot and stuff there.." Everyone had told him only the worst about that neighborhood.

"Oh, Ice lives here, so I'm not worrying too much. I know most of these people.. And.. I just came from the hospital.." Sonic felt his heart skip a beat as he sat down on the toilet and prayed that his conclusion was wrong.

"W-Why?" He sputtered, going pale. Webb went silent for awhile as Sonic bit his lip.

"Please don't tell me Ice hurt you-" Webb did that weird laugh again.

"No, he didn't.. Actually.. Spooner had a heart attack."

"WHAT!?" Sonic exclaimed as he stood up, knocking the towel basket over. He really needed to get out of his bathroom. Everything was going to be out of place but the time he got out of there.

"Yeah.. Ice came over and they got into an argument. Spooner ran out and into the street. A car almost hit him and he just stood there and then fell over."

"No shit?"

"He has severe asthma. It could have happened if it was Halloween and I freaked him out really badly. He's okay, though. Just on bed rest until his parents come."

"..." Sonic had known Spooner for only only about 5 and a half weeks, but he was still a nice guy and his friend.

"You still there?" Webb asked as he looked up to see a gang headed toward him. He panicked as they crossed the street.

"...What? Yeah..."

"Never mind, I can call Ice. No matter how mad he is at me, he won't ditch me somewhere I can get killed. These thugs seem really interested in me."

"He must really love you."

"Call it tough love." Webb said before hanging up and tucking the cell in his vest.

Sonic sighed and started to call Shadow. Manic was playing loudly on his drums as Sonia was sighing dreamily and talking in the phone.

"Losers.. Need something better to do with their lives..."

"Hello?"

"Oh, hey Shadow." He said, forgetting that he had pressed the call button. He sat it down and started to get dressed. Running around naked was not very becoming for a growing blue hedgehog.

"Hi..."

"What you doing?"

"Studying.."

"Where's Amy?"

"Avoiding me as usual.." Sonic bit his lip as he felt bad.

"Are you all packed for the trip?"

"..Yeah."

"Who's going?" It sounded like Shadow was getting off of his bed.

"Me, you, Tails, Knuckles.. Amy and Rouge want to come."

"It's your choice. And what about Webb and Silver?" He could visualize Shadow shrugging.

"I don't really know Silver all that well." Sonic waited for him to say more, but he didn't.

"And Webb?"

"So are you packed?" Shadow said, purposely avoiding the question. Sonic sighed.

"I just made up with him."

"So is that a yes?" Sonic rolled his eyes.

"SONIC!" Sonic looked at his door.

"Hold on, Shads. Who is it?"

"Sonic, open the door!" He put the phone on his bed and ventured to the door. He opened it.

"See, mom? Sonic is planning a trip with his friends and is going to leave us.!

"Is that true, Sonic?" Aleena said tiredly as she felt her head. Sonia stood there with her arms crossed. Sonic gaped and rushed to find an explanation.

"But-But- Uncle Chuck is supposed to be coming! I'm leaving only three days before! Shadow said only Tails, Knuckles, him, and I can go! That's all we can afford!" He whined, getting on his knees.

"Please don't make me take them! They can handle themselves!"

"Sonic, you're the oldest!" Jules scolded. Sonic groaned.

"And the most hated! Just because I'm the oldest doesn't mean I'm the most responsible! Sonia is! And Manic is the cool one under pressure!"

"Sonic, you know your father and I are having our annual anniversary and we can't take your siblings with us."

"You can not be doing this to me.." Sonic began as his eyes widened.

"Yes, we can. I'm sure Shadow can make an exception or you can stay home." Jules said with a dangerous sneer. Sonic got up and ran upstairs into his room.

"Thank you for ruining my life!" He yelled before slamming the door. His parents looked at each other as Manic came in, taking ear buds out of his ears.

"What happened?"

* * *

"So.."Sonic began as he buried his face in his hands. Shadow and Knuckles exchanged glances.

"You're not going." They said in unison. Sonic gasped.

"You can be doing this to me!"

"You can't be doing this to US! Sonia has a crush on me and always buys everything! Manic steals things and will probably get arrested if we take him somewhere!" Sonic slammed his head on the table in the middle of the mall.

"PLEASEEE! He moaned into the surface. Shadow shrugged as Tails stared at his brother.

"Nope."

"Sonic, do Sonia and Manic know about the girls?"

"What girls?" Manic asked as he came up sipping a drink.

"Get in the car!" Sonic yelled at him. Sonia came from behind him.

"Yeah, what girls?" She echoed as she looked at Sonic sternly.

"Uhh.." Sonic started as Tails interrupted.

"Just some girls. Not important. Now what do you want?" Sonic smiled at him.

"Uhh.. So you trust your god brother more than your blood brother and sister?" Sonia concluded.

"What?! N- Yes." He stopped himself. Sonia gasped as Webb came forward before stopping.

"Uhh," He quickly looked behind him and began backing up, "I'm just gonna leave-" Sonic jumped up and grabbed his arm.

"No! Stay! I need your help!" Webb tilted his head.

"With what?" Sonic looked away and back quickly.

"You're people skills!" Webb scoffed.

"I barely even like you."

"Then how are we best friends?"

"Because I feel sorry for you. Didn't we already have this conversation?" Sonic thought.

"Then use your non-people skills to drive them away or something..," His eyes suddenly brightened.

"Or distract Manic and Sonia, and make her fall in love with you!"

"Uh.. Hell no." Webb replied before turning again.

"Noo!" Sonic grabbed his arm and slid down to his knees.

"Pleeasee stay!" Webb sighed as he looked at the ceiling. Sonic was really making a scene.

"Dude, my phone was stolen yesterday and the screen was cracked when I just bought it, I was beaten up, they stole my favorite watch and shoes, and Ice had to get my stuff back damaged. I'm not in the mood." Sonic face palmed.

"I'll pay you." He offered.

"I'm richer than you." Webb explained in confusion.

"I'll get you a date with Rouge."

"I'm taken and currently torn."

"Ugh! You're so difficult! I'll- I'll get Shadow to let you on the trip!" Webb sucked his teeth.

"Spooner just got put in the hospital." Sonic stared at him pleadingly.

"Just keep them distracted. Rouge and Amy are coming and I don't want them to get figured out." Webb looked down.

"Oh." He pondered about was a really good reason.

"That would be really bad..." Sonic nodded as Webb sighed.

"Okay.." He brushed his bangs aside as Sonic led him back to the table.

"Sonia, Manic. This is my friend I was telling you about, Webb Hollis." He shook their hands, awkwardly staring into Sonia's eyes before pulling away and reaching for the front pocket on his vest. He growled.

"Sonic."

"Sorry, I forgot to tell you," He held out his hand as Manic gave him a wallet, "Manic steals. A lot." Webb snatched it and glared at Manic as he smiled apologetically.

"Sorry." Webb sighed and slid the wallet into his shoe.

"It's okay.. I guess." He retorted as he back up and crossed his arms. Sonia linked her arms with Shadow's.

" So, when are we leaving?" She chirped. Sonic and Tails looked at each other simultaneously with the same nervous expression.

"Oh no.."


End file.
